Regalo
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Ese día Silver y Green aprendieron que nunca debían faltar a alguna promesa con Blue. [Participante de: "Batalla de drabbles" del foro Dexholders del Prof. Oak]


**Regalo**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece ni a mí ni a los tomates.

El drabble de esta semana se enfrenta contra el drabble de Amphy and Alex. Desde ahora digo que tengo miedo de perder (´；д；)

Por si las dudas: 823 palabras…

* * *

—¿Este será tu regalo de cumpleaños Blue? —Preguntó Green alzando la mirada hacia el centro comercial de ciudad Azulona. Aliviándose internamente por la elección de la chica y preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería una larga tarde de compras.

—Más o menos. Solo hay que esperar a que llegue… Ah, ya está aquí —Blue saludó agitando su brazo en el aire hacia Silver que había llegado volando en su Honchkrow.

…

Green y Silver por variadas y particulares razones para cada uno les fue imposible asistir a la fiesta que celebraba el cumpleaños de Blue, haciendo más que visible su ausencia. La castaña declaró al día siguiente que ambos deberían compensárselo. Pidiera lo que pidiera ellos debían dárselo. No tomando mucha importancia al "Pidiera lo que pidiera", porque ya conocían a Blue y se hacían una idea de lo que querría, los dos aceptaron.

...

Sentían que se les fundía el cerebro del aburrimiento. Silver iba por la quinta vez que contaba todas las baldosas del piso y Green aparentaba mirar con total seriedad y concentración un punto de la tienda, cuando en realidad ya ni sabía que miraba. A lo lejos se podía oír la voz de Blue tararear una canción a la par que danzaba de un lado a otro seleccionando prendas.

…

—Green, Silver. Acompáñenme a los probadores —Dijo Blue frente a ambos chicos. Tardaron medio segundo en conectar el pedido en sus cerebros y analizarlo.

—¿Estás loca? No podemos ir ahí —Respondió Green mirando las telas de diferentes colores, estampados y tamaños que traía la experta en evolución pokémon.

—Nee-san, los hombres no pueden entrar a los probadores femeninos —Terció Silver.

—Bueno, si tanto les apena entrar a los probadores femeninos, vayamos a los masculinos —Finalizó la castaña, dando media vuelta en dirección hacia los probadores masculinos.

Confundidos y sin ánimos de causar discusión ambos chicos la siguieron en silencio presintiendo que algo estaba mal ahí.

…

Blue sonrió de lado a lado y sus ojos destellaron un brillo peligroso que alertó a Silver y Green. Pero antes de siquiera poder reaccionar la castaña en tres movimientos llevó a cabo su plan.

—Ustedes dos…— Tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta y camisa a los muchachos—… entren…—los empujó dentro del probador—…¡ahí—y cerró la puerta sin cerciorarse de si ambos cupieran allí dentro.

—¡Hey Blue! ¡Qué estás haciendo!—Gritó Green con el poco aliento que logró reunir al ser aplastado por la espalda de Silver contra el espejo del cubículo.

—Nee-san, aquí está un poco apret—El pelirrojo no logró terminar de pronunciar su oración cuando unas ropas de colores pasteles cayeron sobre su cabeza.

—Pónganse eso. El rosa es para Silver y el lila para Green —expresó Blue mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que había en el corredor de los probadores.— O si gustan intercambian ropas. Solo, pónganse bonitos —Rio cantarina.

—¿De qué hablas? No voy a ponerme eso —Con esfuerzo Green fue capaz de voltearse y hallar la manera de poder ahorrar espacio para ambos dentro de las cuatro paredes.

—Oh si que lo harán —Declaró Blue— Ambos me deben mi regalo de cumpleaños. Dijeron que pidiera lo que quisiera. Esto quiero —Silver se acunó en una esquina dejando pasar al frente de la puerta a un furioso Green— Y ni se les ocurra salir de allí sin la ropa que les di. A menos que quieran sentir un hidrocañón de parte de Blasty.

Green quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y marcharse indignado del centro comercial detuvo su mano. Silver permanecía en su esquina revisando las prendas que les había lanzado Blue. No era un experto en modas, pero podía asegurar que todo se complementaba y combinaba. Habían muchos encajes por aquí, estampados por allá y ambos trajes poseían falda, una muy corta para su gusto; además que traían falso***** aparte. Un segundo ¿De qué querría vestirlos a los dos Nee-san?

Green suspiró y con dos dedos apretó su entrecejo— Escucha Blue. No nos vamos a vestir con ropa de chica—

—Oh vamos. Si están muy lindas —Insistió la muchacha— Además, aunque quisiera guardármelo para mí sola, Silver tiene un lindo trasero. Mientras se cambian le echas una mirada —Y aunque nadie la estuviese mirando, Blue guiñó su ojo derecho en un gesto coqueto.

El castaño desconcertado por las palabras de su amiga miró la puerta con extrañeza y luego miró a Silver, a la puerta y a Silver; repetidas veces. Y cada vez que volvía a mirar al menor, la carita del pelirrojo se coloraba un poquito más.

Silver sin saber qué decir, bajó la mirada y siguió inspeccionando las prendas. Hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención. Se le hacía familiar su forma, nunca había tomado uno entre sus manos, pero si no se equivocaba eso era un…

—¡Blue explícame por qué hay uno sostén entre toda la ropa! —Blue se carcajeó en respuesta.

—Te equivocas Green. Hay dos—

* * *

Y eso fue lo que mi inútil cerebro pudo darme (◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ)

*****Al falso por estos lares se le llama a esa cosa que se pone debajo de las faldas para hacerlas más levantaditas. Perdón si alguien se confundió, pero ya sufrí bastante peleando para escribir esto. No iba a pelear con internet para que me dé otro sinónimo para llamar a esa cosa ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**_Los cubitos de hielo no son divertidos~_**


End file.
